


little talks

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, more gen than romantic but when am I not shipping really, spoilers for today's ep so take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Bear the scars, bare the scars. Judge not magnitude. Belittle not pain.





	little talks

Pyrrha and Penny are dying again.

Ruby sees Penny falling, Pyrrha on her knees, Penny torn apart, an arrow flying true, hears the air pushed from Pyrrha’s lungs and the soft sound of pain, and watches her flake away under a touch, lights of their souls snuffed, not there anymore, never again–

“– _Ruby!”  
_

Weiss’ face beside in a darkened room. A couch beneath, a blanket over. Ruby’s breath stiffens, then leaves in a sigh. A dream, again. She rubs her eyes.

Weiss sits back on her heel, letting out a breath of her own. Knelt there beside the couch, she waits until Ruby meets her gaze to whisper, “You were making noise.”

Shame curls in Ruby. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Weiss shakes her head. “I was having trouble anyway.” A pause. “You sounded like you were in pain.”

Ruby pushes at the memories, pushes a smile on her face. “Just a bad dream, it’s okay.”

Weiss remains where she is. “A dream of what’s real, or what isn’t?”

Ruby finds she can’t look at Weiss anymore, head ducking into the safety of the blanket.

“Ruby.” Long fingers rest over her still-exposed hand. Cool, just at the border of cold. But kind. “You can tell me. We’re partners, aren’t we?”

She doesn’t pull away from the touch. But she doesn’t respond, either.

Weiss’ hand remains on Ruby’s, in some act of mercy perhaps, not pulling the blanket away.  “You’re allowed to hurt, Ruby.”

The words strike the base of Ruby’s fears, and her throat convulses. “Yang, and Ren and Nora and Jaune–Pyrrha’s gone and Blake isn’t here and I’ve at least got you–”

“–Which is sweet of you to say, but that’s not logical nor fair, you know.” Her voice never rises above whispers, but Ruby feels the prod of her words just the same. “Pyrrha was our friend too, and Blake that and our teammate.” There’s the shift of cloth, and Ruby knows Weiss is settling down. “Everyone’s carrying their own hurt Ruby. To make light of anyone’s burden is cruel. That doesn’t change because it’s your own.”

“I’m, leader, I, I gotta be strong–”

“–and that doesn’t mean bearing everything alone. You can ask for support the same as any of us. That doesn’t change how strong you are.”

Ruby’s throat locks up.

“Look.” Her tone shifts, and Ruby knows a deal’s coming. “I’m not asking you to spill everything now, alright? But could you promise to come talk to me? And I’ll, tell you what’s happened to me then.”

She pokes her head out of her blanket, sniffs to keep her nose from running. “What, happened to you?”

Weiss wryly smiles. “Let’s just say not even Blake’s nickname is accurate anymore.” She lifts her hand, turns it. “Do we have a deal, partner mine?”

The tone, if nothing else, pulls at the corner of Ruby’s lips. “Okay.”

They shake, Weiss firmer than her. Ruby finds she doesn’t want to let go. “Would you stay here, Weiss?”

Her partner smiles. “Suppose that’s alright.” She pushes herself upright. “Give me a little room?”

In the morning, the others find them sleeping so: Ruby’s head on Weiss’ lap, and Weiss with one arm protectively over Ruby’s shoulder. The free hand, a loose nest for Ruby’s own.

They leave them alone a little longer.


End file.
